


Your Ice Cream's Melting

by imthetitanic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Thanksgiving, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean go back to Rail Pass for Thanksgiving with Missouri and ANNA. Cas has a special surprise for Dean. Unofficial sequel to the beautiful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2816351/chapters/6318389">Hautley's Bend</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ice Cream's Melting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdIntheStudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdIntheStudio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hautley's Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816351) by [ColdIntheStudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdIntheStudio/pseuds/ColdIntheStudio). 



> [Hautley's Bend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2816351/chapters/6318389) is a beautiful fanfiction and was so inspiring for this, mostly because I didn't want to leave a certain sister of a protagonist sad *cough cough* Anna *cough*. But seriously, I love it so much and reading it is a rollercoaster of a delight.

Cas kissed Dean awake on Thanksgiving morning. It wasn't like this was a strange thing for him to do, but Dean seemed startled today. "Cas?" Dean pushed away, eyes wide like a deer in headlights, and Cas understood. 

He had woken Dean during a nightmare.

He sat up slowly, making as few sudden moves as he possibly could, and set a gentle hand on Dean's chest. "Dean, it's me. It's Cas. You're safe here." 

Dean's breath slowed to a normal pace and he sat up as well, wrapping his long arms around his knees. He was shirtless, and Cas could see his scars peeking out, white against his tan skin. "Sorry, Cas. Didn't mean to shove you away."

_Oh, Dean._ Cas sighed and pulled his boyfriend into a close hug. "Who was it?" He knew he didn't need to clarify his question.

Dean looked at Cas, eyes hardening. "Alastair."

Cas bent his neck to capture Dean's lips in a kiss. "I'm glad I woke you, then." 

The two of them sat like that for a while. Cas basked in the feeling of Dean's breathing. It hadn't been long, really. Not in the grand scheme of things. Cas was in college, Dean at a good garage, getting close to a managerial position. Living together was a smooth ride, all things considered. But were they ready for what Cas had planned for today?

Dean moved away first, pulling himself out of bed. "Didn't Missouri want us over for dinner today?"

Cas glanced over at the clock. It was nine a.m. "Yeah. I think we're supposed to be there by two."

"Which means one-thirty, got it." Dean seemed hyper-focused, which was good. He wasn't thinking about the nightmare anymore, at least. "I got stuff for pie last night, but we need to make it now or we'll be late."

Cas sighed, casting a longing look back at the pillows (which was mostly a joke), and got out of bed. "Can we at least shower first?" 

Dean shook his head. "While they're baking. But right now we need to bake."

The pair pulled on shorts and went out to what passed for a kitchen. Dean was used to making food in an only-partially-functioning kitchen, but Cas was still adapting. They were only going to make two pies, one pumpkin, as per tradition, and one apple, as per Dean's love of apple pie. They had to bake them separately, which was fine. Maybe Cas would be able to get Dean into two showers.

They stumbled into the kitchen, and Dean got to work. Cas assisted as best he could, and the pies got put together quickly. 

Two baked pies and unfortunately only one shower later, Dean and Cas were dressed and ready to go. They drove to Rail Pass, parking in Missouri's driveway. Cas had managed to grab what he needed and shove it into the pocket of his dress pants. 

Anna ran out the door to meet them. She called all the time, but only to talk. She was doing fairly well with Missouri and Kevin watching over her. This was the first time since he moved that Cas had come back to see her, and it was Thanksgiving. "Cas!" she called, excitement coloring the shriek.

Cas held the pie out of her reach until Missouri came outside and retrieved it, holding Anna close with the other arm. Once both arms were free, he squatted in front of her and hugged her tightly. "Told you I wasn't gone," he said, tweaking her nose. He picked her up and brought her inside, Dean and the apple pie following close behind. 

Sam and John were there too, unsurprisingly. Cas had been expecting it, though from the bright look in Dean's eye, he was startled and happy to see his brother there. He set the pie down carefully and ruffled Sam's long hair. "Hey, Sammy!" He looked at his father. "Hi, Dad." The time was far flatter, but Cas knew he was glad to see his father again, a fact which was proven by just how smoothly dinner went. Truth be told, Cas had been fearing a slight conflict. Dessert was looming close as Dean finally stopped staring longingly at the turkey scraps that were left.

Cas stood to cut the pie, staring Missouri down when she tried to get up to do it. "I've got it. You do enough for us, Missouri." He put copious amounts of whipped cream onto the pumpkin, as it should be, and dolloped ice cream onto Dean's slice of apple. 

He brought the pumpkin over first, serving it to everyone but Dean. Then he felt for the ring in his pocket, sticking it into the ice cream. It was nothing fancy, just a simple silver band, which would blend in with the other rings Dean wore. Cas took the pie to Dean, who didn't touch it. His eyes had gone wide again. 

Missouri took one look at the pie and grinned. John was fairly oblivious until Sam nudged him and his eyes crinkled. Anna looked like she was holding her breath. Cas actually was, right up until he reminded himself to breathe. He slid out of his chair onto one knee. "Dean, I know this might be moving quickly, but just like there was no one I could imagine spending my waking moments with but you, there's no one else I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

Dean met his eyes with a steadily melting expression. The moments until he nodded were absolute agony. And when he did, Anna squealed and Cas rose and kissed Dean hard until Missouri cleared her throat.

"Dean, your ice cream is melting."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
